


Olive Branch

by Agent-Lizzo (NotEvenRossi)



Series: Rare Ship bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny Lafitte in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenRossi/pseuds/Agent-Lizzo
Summary: Sam reflects on the last couple of years & offers Benny an olive branch.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte & Sam Winchester, Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester (Implied)
Series: Rare Ship bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704943
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Olive Branch

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the fix-it fic square on my rare ship bingo! 
> 
> I'm really just trying to clear out some of my WIP's. I think I originally intended this to be longer, but I think it works nicely as is for a ficlet. This is posted with minimal editing done.

Sam Winchester had no issues admitting his very many faults. It was undeniable with the amount of times he himself had messed up in the last few years. Starting the apocalypse, demon blood, most of what he did without a soul— although he had to admit that shouldn’t be held against him. Yes, Sam was definitely a faulty human by his own standards, but he wasn’t a bad person at his core. He was caring, compassionate, did his best to understand others; Sam knew that he was intelligent even without a diploma from Stanford to prove it. Looking back now he hates that when it came to Benny Lafitte he acted like he was none of the above things.

It had been a difficult year for him before Benny had come around. Before Dean was out of Purgatory; Sam was spiraling in every sense of the word, giving up what had been essentially his life's work. Found someone who he could coexist with, maybe that’s why he was so fond of Amelia: they could spiral together, and find a little peace in the madness. Then Amelia was gone, and Dean was back. He could practically feel the hatred for what he had done to Kevin, for leaving him in Purgatory without so much as looking every time Dean looked at him. Him suddenly being all chummy with a vampire and letting him run topside. Taking some random vampire's word that he wouldn’t do any harm; yet he hadn’t trusted Sam’s judgement when it came to Amy. Yeah. Sam could now admit that he treated Benny unfairly because of things that he had no control over. Because of a past that had nothing to do with Benny. Maybe he was a little bit jealous that Dean trusted this monster over him; maybe he felt bad now looking back, and realizing just how he had acted before Benny had come to Purgatory and saved him. 

He had to give credit where it's due, and when push came to shove Benny cared about Dean. He could see that now, and maybe if he had been willing to pay attention before it wouldn’t have gotten to the point where Sam had almost ruined the only real friendship that Dean had ever had. A monster wouldn’t come back to Purgatory to save Sam after everything he had done. He made Dean feel as if he couldn’t even talk to Benny let alone ever see him. He set Martin on him, and almost got both Benny, and his great granddaughter Elizabeth killed in the process. He was the reason that Benny no longer could see her, had lost the only family he had, and had to give up the little life that he found for himself.

Seeing how… domestic Benny looked around the Bunker now in his own sweatpants, and Dean’s slightly too tight shirts it was difficult to imagine Benny as the monster he had ever viewed him as before. It would have been so easy to let Benny stay in Purgatory when he insisted, and Sam began to regret his decision a little less with every passing day. Soon enough any regret was long since gone. 

****

“Coconut water”

Sam easily concluded he must have startled Benny based on the bewildered look on his face. Sam stayed where he was carefully, watching Benny with the last of his blood bags— which would always be a sight he would have difficulty watching even knowing it was donated blood. He offered him a not quite, but almost smile as a silent apology before moving on. 

Sam didn’t bother mentioning that they were running low on blood, and having difficulty finding any for Benny. They both knew that— it was the reason for Dean’s absence of the bunker, finding a hospital far enough away where he could steal some donated blood without his face being everywhere in Lebanon, and inhibiting his ability for so much as a beer run. 

“So Dean’s still a few days out, and by my count that’s your last blood bag, right?”

Benny nodded after a moment, watching Sam carefully, calculatingly. 

“If yer’ worried about me comin’ after you or something? Don’t. You’re safe brotha’ I can handle a couple-a-days without my fix” 

Sam frowned a little bit at that shaking his head; it felt like the words had a direct connection to Sam’s conscience, some guilt flooding him, however he had not shown the most trust in Benny so it was a fair assumption. 

“I wasn’t worried about that” he assured before continuing “there are studies that show coconut water-“ 

He paused for only a moment to pull one of many bottles of coconut water out of the refrigerator, tossing it to Benny who still looked slightly startled. Even with Benny frequenting the bunker more they were cordial, but rarely talked when it wasn’t strictly necessary. For Benny he assumed this wasn’t deemed strictly necessary, but the other was still listening, his eyes trailing warily down to the bottle he had been tossed. 

Sam continued: “can be used as a substitute for blood plasma in emergencies. I— I kind of figured that the same logic might apply-“ he didn’t finish his sentence in favor of waving his hand briefly between Benny and the blood bag “-and I mean it couldn’t hurt to try until Dean gets back, yeah?”. 

Sam took a seat across from Benny, waiting expectantly with wide hopeful eyes; he could have swore that he heard Benny mumble something under his breath about “damn pup-pay dog eyes”.

He ended up trying the coconut water, and it genuinely did help until Dean came back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love comments and kudos!


End file.
